thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Payin' The Cost
Payin' The Cost is the ninth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors as they defend their side of Coney Island from their rivals, the Destroyers. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Knife Dealers * Coney Summary *Defend the Coney strip from the Destroyers. Story *Date: June 21, 1979 *Time: 8:22 pm *Place: Coney Island *Days until meeting: 21 Cleon, Swan, Vermin, Snow, and Ash are in The Warriors' hangout when a civilian runs in, informing The Warriors that Charlie the plumber is in need of assistance. The Warriors make their way down to Charlie's Plumbing Store, where they find it destroyed. Charlie explains that earlier, Virgil and the Destroyers told the Coney Island shopkeepers that The Warriors' protection was worthless and that they are now protected by the Destroyers. Cleon sends Snow to round up the rest of The Warriors and sends Ash to scout Tony's fish market, before he, Swan and Vermin go to collect their owed protection money from the Coney Island shopkeepers. After collecting money from the stores, Cleon, Swan and Vermin regroup with Snow, who informs them that the rest of The Warriors are on their way. Snow asks where Ash is, but at that moment The Warriors' side of Coney comes under attack from the Destroyers. Cleon, Swan, Vermin and Snow defend Coney's main stores from the Destroyers, before Tony appears holding Ash's vest and telling The Warriors that Virgil and the Destroyers are at the fish market. Cleon and Swan make their way to the fish market, where they find Ash's wasted body and realise it's a trap. Cleon and Swan escape into the fish market's car park, where they are met by Virgil and a number of Destroyers wielding Molotov cocktails. Virgil leaves after telling the Destroyers to waste them. Cleon and Swan must break the lock on the gate holding them, while avoiding the Molotov cocktails being thrown at them. Eventually Cleon and Swan are able to escape, and the following level Destroyed begins immediately afterwards. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cleon P2-Swan *High Score: 1000 *Soldiers: 14 *Arenas: 1 (A) First, collect protection money from the Warriors stores. The Meat Market, The Little Buddha, and Voodoo Motors. Once that's done, go back to Charlie's Plumbing Store. (B) Now you have to defend the four stores from being destroyed. © Run back and forth between them to kill all the Destroyers. Make sure that none of the stores Health Bars go down, or its Game Over. Also, if you aren't quick enough to get to the stores, the owner could die. Just defend as long as it takes! (D) Virgil and his crew have you trapped! First, pick up the sledgehammer then start smashing the lock on the gate. It'll take around 20 hits to open up the lock. If you need flash, there's a can on the furthest car in the lot. Script (Rodney sprints into the Warriors' hangout where Cleon and Ash are talking.) Rodney: Cleon, it's Charlie the plumber. He says you gotta come quick! Cleon: Alright! Let's move Warriors, sounds like trouble! (Rodney, Cleon, Ash, Swan, and Vermin exit the Warriors' hangout and head to Charlie's Plumbing Store.) Coney Island, 8:22 pm, June 21, 1979, 21 days before the meeting. (Cleon, Ash, Swan, and Vermin enter Charlie's Plumbing Store to see Charlie with a broom sweeping the damage done to his store.) Cleon: What the fuck happened here Charlie? Charlie''' (groaning):'' Destroyers. Virgil was with 'em. Said your protection ain't worth spit no more. '''''Cleon: Son of a bitch. Charlie: He's tellin' all the shop owners we gotta do business through them, everybody's scared. Cleon: Well don't be. The Warriors are all the protection you need. Now pay up. You need us now more than ever. (Charlie takes out some money he has in his back pocket and hands it to Cleon.) Cleon: Snow, get everybody down here, we're gonna need all hands on deck. (Snow exits Charlie's Plumbing Store to round up some soldiers.) Cleon: Ash, you're pullin' scout, get up to Tony's fish market... Ash: But I wanna stay... Vermin''' (putting his hand out in front of'' Ash''):'' Do what the Warlord says, Ash. '''''Cleon: Just check things out, don't mess with nobody and report back to me. (Ash swings his arm disgruntled, exits Charlie's Plumbing Store and heads up to Tony's fish market.) Cleon: Swan, Vermin- get ready. The Destroyers are gonna hit hard tonight. (Cleon, Swan, and Vermin take the streets of Coney.) Cleon: Alright, we're keeping this area under lock-down tonight. The Destroyers ain't gonna touch nothing, understand? (Cleon, Swan, and Vermin go to Stefano's Meat Market.) Stefano: Warriors! Where have you been? Cleon: Stefano! Time to pay up! Stefano''' (handing'' Cleon $25): Okay, I pay. I pay, but I don't want any trouble! '''''Cleon: Don't worry. We'll take care of you. (Cleon, Swan, and Vermin then head to The Little Buddha.) Twiggy: Dudes! Glad to see you man. I was getting a little paranoid. Cleon: Hey Twiggy. You got this week's payment? Twiggy''' (handing'' Cleon $25): Oh yeah, bro, here. Hey, you hear about the Destroyers man? '''''Cleon: It's cool, Twiggy. They ain't gonna be givin' you no more problems. (Cleon, Swan, and Vermin lastly head over to Voodoo Motors.) Skinny Pete: Warriors! You best be comin' here to be protectin' my ass now. I hear talk, you know? Cleon: Alright, Skinny Pete. We gotta collect. Skinny Pete''' (handing'' Cleon $25): You motherfuckers can collect but can you protect my ass? That's what I wanted to know. '''''Cleon: You got nothin' to worry about, Pete. (Cleon, Swan, and Vermin walk down the street to regroup with Snow.) Snow''' (running up to'' Cleon''):'' I rounded up all the soldiers I could find. They're on their way. Where's Ash? ''Vermin (to'' Cleon''):'' Maybe we should get up to Tony's and check it out? ''Cleon (to'' Vermin''):'' We'll get to that. But first we gotta...! (A group of Destroyers in the background emerge from an alley.) '''''Unnamed Destroyer Lieutenant: DESTROYERS! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING STANDING! (Cleon, Swan, Vermin, and Snow spot the Destroyers.) (A Destroyer in the group, holding a Molotov cocktail, spots Hot Dog Jimmy's hot dog stand.) Unnamed Destroyer: You know how I like my hot dogs... well done! (Unnamed Destroyer tosses the Molotov cocktail at Hot Dog Jimmy's hot dog stand.) Hot Dog Jimmy: AHHH! MMMYYY BABBBBBYYYYY! Cleon: Warriors! Defend the strip! (Cleon, Swan, Vermin, and Snow successfully defend all of four stores in Coney Island before the Destroyers seriously damaged anything and regrouped outside in between Charlie's Plumbing Store and Hot Dog Jimmy's hot dog stand.) Cleon: Nice work Warriors, but we gotta stay sharp, this here's gonna be a real rough one... (Enter Tony limping down the street towards Cleon, Swan, Vermin, and Snow) Tony''' (limping):'' ...Cleon..... It's all fucked up man... ''Cleon (turning around to face'' Tony''):'' Tony? ''Tony (limping and holding something behind his back):'' Listen, it's all fucked up Cleon. Virgil's at my store... him and them dudes... they... '''''Cleon: Spit it out man! Tony: ...he told me to give you this. (Tony hands Cleon Ash's Warrior vest.) Vermin: Ash! We gotta go! (Cleon puts his hand in front of Vermin to stop him.) Cleon: You gotta stay here soldier! We lose these stores, we lose Coney an' that's what they want. Everybody stays here! (Looking at Swan) Me an' Swan'll go check things out. (Cut to Cleon and Swan entering Tony's fish market and see the place is completely trashed.) Swan: Ash?... Ash?... (Cleon spots Ash lying motionless behind the counter bloodied, bruised, and beaten to death.) Cleon: Over here! (Cleon kneels down to inspect Ash's wounds.) Cleon: FUCK, it's a trap! (Cleon and Swan rush outside Tony's fish market. Two Molotov cocktails nearly hit Cleon and Swan but miss.) Cleon''' (looking up):'' VIRGIL! (Virgil, L.C., Lemmy, Beansie, and a whole group of Destroyers are on a building overlooking Tony's fish market down on Cleon and Swan.) '''''Virgil: Look at yuh... like a rat in a trap. (Drinks some beer and spits it on the ground) You always thought you was so fuckin' smart. Waste 'em. (A lock has been placed on the gated doors of the parking lot of Tony's fish market.) Cleon: We gotta find some weapons or something to get us out! (Cleon has Swan distract the Destroyers, who are throwing Molotov cocktails at them, by throwing beer bottles at the Destroyers while Cleon uses a sledgehammer to break open the lock.) L.C.' (holding a Molotov cocktail): Don't let 'em get away! You ain't leaving here alive! (Cleon still has Swan distract the Destroyers by throwing more beer bottles as Cleon manages to break the lock and open the gated doors so they both escape.) ''Cleon (to'' Swan''):'' Let's go! Let's go! '''''L.C.: Oh shit, they escaped! Beansie: Man, Virgil's gonna kill us! Lemmy: This ain't over Warriors! Trivia * In Coney in this mission, there are 11 generic civilians that can be seen walking about, consisting of Jason, Floyd, Lamont, Coney Kid, Virginia and Shauna. There are also several singular extras that do not respawn if wrecked; Patrick, Socks, Russel, Henry, Amy, Melissa and Kim. Julius will also sell knives, where Scotty-C would appear in Coney free roam, and Cody will sell you flash. These dealers do not respawn when wrecked. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions